dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kamień
thumb|200px|Kapliczka poświęcona Kamieniowi w thaigu [[Kal Repartha]] 'Kamień'W oryginalnej angielskiej wersji językowej gier Kamień określany jest zaimkiem osobowym „she”, jednak w polskim przekładzie zawsze występuje w formie męskoosobowej. – nadrzędna siła występująca w wierzeniach krasnoludów, które same siebie nazywają dziećmi Kamienia, zrodzonymi z samej ziemi. Według Rzeźbiarza Czibora, wiara w Kamień jest praktykowana wśród jego pobratymców od dwóch tysięcy latWspomina on o tym podczas zadania .. Jako osoby praktyczne, krasnoludy darzą Kamień olbrzymim szacunkiem, ale nie czczą go jako Boga. Wierzy się, że Kamień żyje i zmienia być wedle własnej woli, co otacza krasnoludy i stanowi dla nich przewodnictwo. Kamień wspiera ich, zapewnia schronienie i zapewnia najcenniejsze dary ziemi, takie jak kruszce, klejnoty i lyrium. Wierzenia związane z Kamieniem Krasnoludy doświadczają wyjątkowego, wszechogarniającego związku z Kamieniem, będącym – jak wierzą – ich protoplastą. Uważają, że pochodzą z niego, służą jego dobru i czują jego wpływ na siebie na wiele różnych sposobów. W Orzammarze Rzeźbiarze, którzy zajmują się przechowywaniem informacji pisanych, mawiają, że prowadzą dokumentację dla Kamienia. Przedstawiciele kasty górników potrafią znaleźć złoża lyrium dzięki słuchowi , a niektórzy z nich twierdzą, że słyszą, jak Kamień do nich śpiewa . Według krasnoludów, przed pojawieniem się mrocznych pomiotów Kamień podtrzymywał ich imperium składające się z dziesiątek thaigów, zaś arcydemony śpią w samym Kamieniu. Ci, którzy walczą z mrocznymi pomiotami, w tym również Legion Umarłych, wierzą, że walczą dla niego, oczyszczając go ze spaczenia . Krasnoludy mieszkające pod ziemią posiadają umiejętność, którą nazywają „zmysłem Kamienia”''Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, s. 360, pozwalającą im poruszać się m.in. na Głębokich Ścieżkach. Wierzą, że związana jest ona z ich związkiem z Kamieniem, ponieważ po pewnym czasie tracą ją powierzchniowcy. Powrót do Kamienia Krasnoludy składają swoich zmarłych bliskich do grobów, żeby ci mogli powrócić do KamieniaDragon Age: Przewodnik gracza. Zestaw 2, s. 22.. Szlachcice i Patroni chowani są w rozległych i wyszukanych kryptach, podczas gdy pospólstwo w kamiennych kopcach. Przedstawicieli mniej znaczących kast grzebie chowa się w mauzoleach, w których spoczywają przedstawiciele wielu rodów. Jeżeli się to nie uda, grzebani są w pyle, chociaż nigdy nie będzie to dla krasnoluda idealnym rozwiązaniemDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 126. Uważa się, że duchy godnych krasnoludów, którzy nie zatracili zmysłu Kamienia i żyli w zgodzie z nim, powracają do niego, kiedy wypowiedziane zostają słowa rytuału pogrzebowego: „Atrast tunsha. Totarnia amgetol tavash aeduc” . Po śmierci ich duchy stają się częścią Przodków, którzy przez wieczność dbają o swoich przodków i zapewniają im przewodnictwo, wzmacniając tym samym Kamień. Uważa się, że potrafią przemawiać do następnych pokoleń za pośrednictwem wyników Prób. Najbardziej zasłużeni, Patroni, będący najznamienitszymi przykładami osób, które poświęciły się służbie swojej rasie, wedle wierzeń dołączają do samego Kamienia, stając się żywymi Przodkami. Niewarci – a, jak się uważa, również bazkastowcy i powierzchniowcy – uznawani są za odrzucanych przez Kamień, który mogliby osłabić swoimi niegodziwymi uczynkami . Podczas życia na powierzchni krasnoludy, które opuściły Orzammar, tracą więź z Kamieniem. Wierzy się, że ci, którzy zostali przez niego odrzuceni, nie mogą zaznać spokoju i zamieniają się w skalne upiory albo inne niespokojne i najczęściej złe duchyTakie jak chociażby cienie, z wyglądu mogące przypominać krasnoludy, spotykane w podziemnych lokacjach, np. thaigu Ortana., które spotkać można w odległych zakątkach Głębokich Ścieżek. Gangue Krasnoludy wierzą, że Kamień nie jest czysty, naznaczony jest bowiem skazą tak starą jak równowaga. Żeby zapewnić krasnoludom dobrobyt, z surowego Kamienia należy usunąć gangue – odpady i niestabilne kamienie. W metaforycznym sensie oznacza to, że każdy krasnolud musi odrzucić to, co w nim najgorsze, dla Legionu Umarłych oznacza to jednak dosłowne chronienie Kamienia przed mrocznymi mocami, które mogą mu zagrażać. W języku starokrasnoludzkim gangue oznacza „nieczystego ducha kamienia”„Gangue” to w języku angielskim termin naukowy, wobec czego na co dzień używany bardzo rzadko, tak jak w języku polskim chociażby „urobek”. Prawdopodobnie właśnie z tego względu BioWare zdecydowało się umieścić je w grach jako słowo wywodzące się ze starokrasnoludzkiego. W polskiej wersji ''Początku słowo przetłumaczono dosłownie jako „skałę płonną”, jednak w Inkwizycji, gdzie powiązano je już z dawnym językiem krasnoludów, zdecydowano się na zachowanie oryginalnej angielskiej formy – prawdopodobnie ze względu na fakt, że polskie słowa „skała płonna” tłumaczone z dawnego języka krasnoludów na inne polskie słowa zepsułyby immersję., manifestującego się jako demon związany ze skałą. Strażnik lub jego sprzymierzeniec noszący komplet zbroi Legionu Umarłych, może w Okopach Umarłych aktywować relikt i przywołać cień skały płonnej. Hawke może natrafić na Malvernis, czyli bardziej przerażającą wersję zatrucia Kamienia. Chociaż w rzeczywistości jest on bardziej plugawcem niż demonem, został umyślnie zapieczętowany przez krasnoludy. Inkwizytor wędrując po Syczących Pustkowiach może trafić na starożytne zapieczętowane krasnoludzkie grobowce, które można otworzyć rozpalając zaświatłem odpowiednie paleniska, ale zrobienie tego w nieodpowiedniej kolejności powoduje przywołanie demonów ze skał. Venatori prowadzący badania grobowców odkryli, że w ich ścianach znajduje się skała płonna. Jeżeli w drużynie jest obecny Cole, stwierdzi on, że demony „były krasnoludami i myślą, że nadal nimi są”. Uwagi * Fakt, że krasnoludy uważają się za dzieci Kamienia, nie przeczy faktowi, że mógł on być dziełem Stwórcy, krasnoludy jednak w to nie wierząDavid Gaider, The Chantry, The Maker, The Old Gods: questions, BioWare Forum. Podobnie Zakon uważa, że Stwórca nie stworzył krasnoludów''Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 143. * Topór Tuga z dodatku ''Pieśń Leliany zawiera inskrypcję „Kamień leży pod Orlais”''Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2, s. 86. Takie same słowa powtarza golem Nexus w ''Dragon Age II. Kategoria:Wiedza o krasnoludach Kategoria:Religia en:The Stone